1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component such as a resistor or capacitor and a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-32887, a wiring board with a built-in electronic component and its manufacturing method are described. In such a manufacturing method, a production worker manufactures a wiring board with a built-in electronic component by embedding an electronic component into a substrate and electrically connecting a conductive pattern of the substrate and a terminal electrode (electrode pad) of the electronic component through a via hole.
The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.